


Present

by nanaschiKEKI



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Beta Read, Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Crying Dean, Dean Crying During Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gifts, Happy Castiel, Happy Dean, Impala Sex, M/M, Presents, Top Castiel, translator wanted
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaschiKEKI/pseuds/nanaschiKEKI
Summary: Es ist ein paar Jahre her seit dem Cas Dean am diesen Tag von der Hölle gerettet hat. Er möchte diesen Tag nutzen um Dean zu zeigen wie viel er ihn bedeutet.





	

Castiel hatte schon oft von Geschenken gehört. Es war etwas, das Menschen einander zu sozialen Anlässen wie Geburtstagen oder Weihnachten gaben. Meistens verlangten sie im Gegenzug auch ein Geschenk zu erhalten. Doch im herkömmlichen Sinn beschenkte man jemanden ohne eine wirkliche Gegenleistung zu verlangen, etwas um jemandem seine Wertschätzung zu zeigen, um jemanden glücklich zu machen.

Dean Winchester war für den Engel der Mensch, der es am meisten verdient hatte glücklich zu sein. Leider war dieser die meiste Zeit seines Leben das genaue Gegenteil. Seine Mutter war gestorben als er noch klein war, sein Vater war nie ein Vater für ihn gewesen, er hatte seinen Bruder alleine aufziehen müssen, obwohl er selbst noch einen Kind gewesen war. Noch dazu kam das Leben eines Jägers, nie lange an einem Ort sein, dauernd verletzt werden und der ständige Druck die Welt retten zu müssen.

Dennoch hatte er sich nie beschwert, war immer selbstlos und versuchte alles mit Humor zu nehmen oder es zumindest damit zu übertünchen. Seine Seele war das Schönste und Hellste, was Castiel je gesehen hatte, unglaublich strahlend trotz der Jahre in der Hölle.

Cas wusste, dass ein Geschenk Deans Probleme nicht verschwinden lassen würde, aber vielleicht würde es ihn kurz ablenken oder wenigstens zum Lächeln bringen.

Er wollte ihm etwas schenken an dem wichtigsten Tag seines langen Lebens, dem Tag an dem er Dean an seiner Schulter gepackt und ihn aus der Verdammnis geführt hatte.

Die Frage war nur mehr was? Es sollte nützlich sein, etwas das er bei der Jagt verwenden könnte, etwas Kleines, damit er es immer bei sich haben könnte. Castiel hatte keine Ahnung vom Schenken.

***

Sie hatten wieder eine Fall gelöst, ein einfacher Salzen-Und-Verbrennen. Die Brüder hatten beschlossen noch eine Nacht zu bleiben und erst am Morgen zum nächsten Fall aufzubrechen. Sam blieb im Motelzimmer, er wollte noch recherchieren. „Typisch für den Nerd“, dachte Dean.

Dean hatte entschieden noch in eine Bar zu gehen, er wollte noch was trinken und das nicht allein, er wollte sich ablenken. Vielleicht fand er auch eine Frau oder einen Mann zur Ablenkung. Wenn er schon nicht mit dem Mann seiner Träume zusammen sein konnte, dann wenigstens mit irgendjemandem.

Er seufzte als er seine Schlüssel herausholte. Der Winchester hatte Castiel seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, natürlich hatte ein Engel des Herrn viel zu tun, aber an diesem Tag hätte er ihn gerne gesehen.

Als er die Tür des 1967 Impalas öffnete, lag eine kleine Box mit einer roten Schleife auf dem Fahrersitz.

Verwirrt sah er die Box an und fragte sich, ob Vampire oder andere Monster dazu übergegangen waren Jäger mit Bomben zu töten. Er nahm die schwarze Box in die Hand und setzte sich, bedrückt löste er die Schleife und öffnete den Deckel. Ein Ring befand sich in ihr, er war aus Silber und ein Muster war in die Außenseite gestanzt. Dean drehte den Ring und bemerkte, dass in der Innenseite eine Gravur war, in Schreibschrift stand dort ‚My Righteous Man‘.

Dean kannte nur einen Mann, der ihn so nannte, und ihm einen Ring schenken würde: „Cas, beweg deinen gefiederten Arsch ihr runter.“

Sofort hörte er das vertraute Geräusch eines Flügelschlags neben sich und als er den Kopf zur Seite drehte sah er in die himmelblauen Augen von Castiel. „Hallo Dean.“

„Cas, was ist das?“, fragte der Mensch etwas geschockt.

Castiel legte seinen Kopf leicht seitlich, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er verwirrt war: „Ein Ring.“

Die grasgrünen Augen drehten Kreise: „Das ist mit klar. Ich meine, hast du ihn hier her gebracht?“

„Ja.“, antwortete der Engel schlicht.

„Warum?“, langsam war Dean genervt.

„Er ist ein Geschenk für dich.“

„Wieso…“, Dean brach die Frage ab, Cas wusste also auch welcher Tag heute war, ein Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Es machte ihn glücklich, dass er nicht der einzige war, der wusste, was an diesem Tag geschehen war. Dennoch hatte er noch eine Frage an den Engel: „Warum ein Ring?“

„Du hast früher einen Ring getragen und ich dachte, du hättest diesen verloren. Außerdem ist er aus Silber, also kannst du damit Formwandler und Werwölfe erkennen.“ Cas nahm Dean den Ring aus der Hand, während er es ihm erklärte. Schließlich steckte er ihn an Deans linken Ringfinger, er passte perfekt.

Dem Winchester war klar, dass Castiel keine Ahnung hatte, was es bedeutete jemandem einen Ring zu schenken. Er fand, dass Cas Ahnungslosigkeit und Naivität eine wirklich liebenswerte Eigenschaft war: „Du hast dir wirklich Gedanken über heute gemacht, oder?“

Cas beobachte zufrieden wie Dean den Ring an seiner Hand lächelnd ansah. Er selbst fühlte eine Woge von Glück, er hatte es geschafft, der Mensch war glücklich, er lächelte: „Natürlich, dieser Tag war der wichtigste in meinen Leben. Ohne dich würde ich immer noch nur Befehle befolgen, nicht hinterfragen, keinen Gedanken dran verschwenden was richtig oder was flasch ist. Ich verdanke dir so viel, Dean.“

„Cas“, war das einzige, das der Mensch über die Lippen brachte, ihm fehlten die Worte. Er sah einfach nur in die himmelblauen Galaxien, hoffte, dass er so seine Dankbarkeit zum Ausdruck brachte.

Der Engel runzelte die Stirn als er sah, dass die grasgrünen Augen des Menschen langsam glasig wurden. Er legte eine Hand auf Deans Wange, streichelte behutsam mit seinem Daumen über sie: „Ist alles okay, Dean?“

Der Winchester antwortete nicht, stattdessen legte er seine Lippen auf die des Engels.

Castiel war geschockt, als er die weichen warmen vollen Lippen spürte. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, deswegen blieb er ein paar Sekunden erstarrt, schließlich schloss er die Augen und imitierte die Bewegungen des anderen Mundes.

Ihm wurde heiß und er fühlte ein seltsames Gefühl. Er wusste nicht genau, was es war, nur, dass er mehr wollte. Er versuchte Dean näher zu sein, festigte den Griff an der Wange des anderen, legte seine frei Hand an dessen Hüfte.

Dean verstand was Cas wollte, obwohl er bezweifelt, dass Castiel selbst wusste was er wollte. Er bewegte sich von dem Fahrersitz zu Cas Schoß ohne den Kuss zu lösen. Seine Beine waren links und rechts neben dem Körper des anderen, an seinem Po spürte er eindeutig wie sehr es dem Engel gefiel ihn zu küssen.

Grinsend löste er den Kuss kurz, nur um sich seine Jacke abzustreifen und sich sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Castiel sah den muskulösen Oberkörper des Jägers an als wäre er ein Gemälde, als hätte er Angst ihn zu berühren, weil sonst die Farbe verlaufen würde. „Du bist wunderschön“, meinte der Engel und legte diesmal seine Lippen auf die von Dean. Dieser lächelte wieder in den Kuss hinein, nahm Castiels Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust, um dem Engel zu zeigen, dass es okay war, wenn er ihn berührte.

Quälend langsam strich Cas über die Haut, er mochte das Gefühl der weichen Haut an seinen rauen Fingern.

Dean stöhnte immer wieder in den Kuss hinein, er bewegte seine Hände zu Castiels inzwischen viel zu enger schwarzer Hose, um sie und die Boxershorts zu öffnen.

Wieder lösten sie den Kuss. „Was tun wir?“, fragte Cas auf einmal, so als hätte sein Gehirn gerade angefangen die Situation zu verarbeiten.

„Wir werden jetzt mit einander schlafen.“, meinte Dean, während er sich seine Hose und Unterwäsche auszog.

„Aber ich weiß nicht…“

Der Winchester unterbrach ihn mit einem kurzen Kuss: „Ich weiß, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde dir zeigen wie es geht. Und bis jetzt bist du verdammt gut darin.“

Cas nickte und beobachtete Dean, wie er Gleitgel aus dem Handschuhfach holte: „Gibt mir deine Hand.“

Er tat sofort was der andere sagte, Dean nahm zwei Finger in den Mund, was Cas zucken ließ. Das Bild, wie ihn die großen schönen grasgrünen Augen fixierten, während sich seine vollen Lippen um seine Finger schlossen, war wohl eines der wunderschönsten Dinge, die er je gesehen hatte. Doch das Bild war nicht von langer Dauer, Dean hab ihm das Gleitgel.

Cas verstand, er benetzte die Finger mit dem Gel und wartete bis das kalte Gel wärmer wurde. Dean nahm Castiels Arm und führte ihn nach hinten zu seinem Po.

„Sei vorsichtig, es ist eine Weile her“, murmelte Dean gegen die Lippen des anderen.

Cas nickte wieder und führte seine Finger langsam ein.

Immer wieder kamen dadurch leise genüssliche Laute über Deans Lippen, bis er plötzlich laut aufstöhnte.

Castiel schreckte hoch: „Habe ich dich verletzt?“

„Nein, mach das nochmal“, meinte Dean nur.

Mit seiner anderen Hand strich der Engel kurz über das blonde Haar und legte sie dann auf Deans Schulter: „Du bist so wunderschön. Es gibt nichts auf der Erde oder im Himmel, was schöner ist, deine Seele ist unglaublich.“

Dean liebte Castiels raue tiefe Stimme, dennoch hinterließen seine Worte ein bittersüßes Gefühl. Noch nie hatte er jemanden so über ihn reden hören wie Castiel es tat. Der Engel war nicht nur an seinem Körper interessiert, er wusste, dass, wenn dieser ihn ‚wunderschön‘ nannte, dann meinte er nicht nur seinen Körper, nein, er meinte alles was Dean ausmachte. Schon als sie sich zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten, hatte er ihn besser verstanden als jeder andere.

„Ich bin so weit“, meinte Dean. Er spürte langsam wie sich Cas Finger entfernten und durch das Glied des Engels ersetzt wurden.

Tränen, die Dean versucht hatte zu unterdrücken, fingen an über seine Wangen zu rennen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Soll ich aufhören?“

Dean schüttelte nur den Kopf und fing an seine Hüfte zu bewegen, es fühlte sich gut an.

„Nicht weinen, Dean. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist. Mein wunderschöner rechtschaffener Mann.“

„I…Ich bin glücklich“, Dean lächelte Cas an, „Du bist das Beste was mir passiert ist. Ich…ich verdiene dich n…nicht.“

Cas fing auch an seine Hüfte zu bewegen und legte seine zweite Hand auf Deans andere Schulter: „Du verdienst alles Glück der Welt, Dean Winchester. Ich würde alles für dich tun, ich liebe dich.“

Der Engel fing die Tränen von Deans Wangen mit Küssen auf: „Ich liebe dich, Dean. Ich würde alles für dich tun. Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben.“ Er wiederholte diese Worte immer und immer wieder bis die Tränen aufhörten.

Dean brachte nur den Namen des anderen über die Lippen, während er sich immer schneller bewegte und letztendlich mit einem lauten ‚Cas‘ zum Höhepunk kam.

Der Engel kam einige Sekunden später, Dean legte seine Arme um Castiel: „Danke für den Ring, er ist toll.“

Cas nahm die Hand des Menschen und küsste den Ring: „Alles für dich.“

„Ich sollte wieder rein“, meinte Dean, während er sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog.

Der andere nickte: „Ich muss auch wieder zurück.“

Bevor sie sich trennten, küssten die sich noch einmal.

Dean grinste: „Das nächste mal bist du auch nackt.“

***

Als Sam und Dean am nächsten Tag in den Impala stiegen, bemerkte der Jüngere den neuen Schmuck an dem linken Ringfinger seines Bruders.

„Was denn, hast du gestern betrunken irgendjemanden geheiratet?“, fragte Sam in seinem typisch sarkastischen Ton.

Dean antwortete nicht, er grinste nur während er auf den Beifahrersitz sah. Dean dachte an die Worte, die Castiel zu ihm gesagt hatte: ‚Ich liebe dich, Dean. Ich würde alles für dich tun. Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben.‘

Vielleicht war er verheiratet, zumindest wusste er, dass er sich nie von Castiel trennen würde. Außerdem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass je ein anderer Tag für ihn so wichtig sein würde wie dieser.


End file.
